Street Magic REWRITE
by Shadowjumper3
Summary: Emily Whitefield is a Mission City street performer that wants nothing more than to find out who killed her parents and why. But one day, she runs into a man with piercing blue eyes and a strange name that doesn't sound human. She gets wrapped in the raging war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Who is he and will Emily find answers? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

**1935**

**Hoover Dam: U.S. Border between Nevada and Arizona**

A small blue Coupe drove down the seemingly abandoned road in the early morning hours, its two occupants, a man and a woman, talked amongst themselves. As the sun peered through the trees, light began to pour into the car. The man, having light ash brown hair and amber eyes, was driving while the woman sat in the passenger seat. She had slightly curled brown hair and hazel eyes, holding a briefcase on her lap. The man gripped the steering wheel, seeming nervous about something and the woman reached over placing a gentle hand on his. "Robert. Relax. It's going to be fine. I'm just as nervous as you." she said with a small smile. Robert stole a glance over at her.

"I know. I know. But isn't it a bit strange that they still haven't told us what exactly we're going to be researching?" he asked, returning his attention back to the road. "It's our first day." Robert ran a hand through his hair, sighing. The woman nodded in agreement as she frowned slightly. "It is." she said before looking out her window. She noticed no one else was on the road and wondered if they were given the right directions. "Are we even going the right way?" She asked him. "Yes. They said to head this way and stop at the gate. It should be right….there."

Robert pointed to where a large fence and gate blocked their way and he slowed the car down. Men in military attire and guns guarded the entrance. The woman glanced at Robert as he rolled down his window once they got to the gate. One of the soldiers bent down a little and looked at them. "IDs please." he said. The pair held up their already provided IDs and the soldier examined them for a good minute. He then nodded, waving them through. They drove past and parked the car in a lot just outside of the building connecting to Hoover Dam. Standing at the entrance door was a young man with somewhat curly dark brown hair, smiling a bit in greeting. "Robert, Lilian." he said, nodding to them as the two came over.

"Agent Simmons, right?" Robert asked as he shook hands with the man, who nodded. Simmons led the pair inside where people bustled around with papers and such. Voices and conversations overlapped while the trio began to walk down the hallway before he brought Robert and Lilian to a door. **'RESTRICTED AREA'** could be read and the pair exchanged glances. "You two will be working in our Advanced Research Division. What you are about to see is classified and not allowed to be known outside this building." Simmons said in a dead serious tone, causing both Robert and Lilian to swallow nervously and nod in understanding. They did not want to know what would happen if they did 'spill the beans' so to speak and they obviously did not want to find out. Simmons opened the door and led them in. What caught their attention was the enormous, frozen robotic being in the middle of the room. Lilian's eyes widened in shock as they approached it. "What is that?" Robert spoke up in pure shock and wonder to Simmons. Simmons placed his hands behind his back and answered "We have yet to know what it actually is or where it came from. But we do know that it is non-biological and not from Earth." Robert raised a brow. "A non-biological extraterrestrial lifeform?"

Lilian stared at the huge lifeform in the middle of the room. "That's a mouth full to say." She commented. "Well, what would you call it?" Robert asked. "NBE…One. Since you or anyone haven't seen one like this before." she replied breathlessly and Simmons smirked a bit, nodding in understanding.

"So what exactly are we going to be researching about this…alien?" Robert asked and Simmons merely smiled, a look in his eyes that the pair couldn't read.

"Everything." Robert and Lilian looked at him and then at one another as Simmons handed them each a file. "Report everything you find to me." he ordered. They both slowly nodded. "Welcome to Sector 7." Simmons said as he smiled and left the two of them to begin their work. The ashen haired man started to read through the file, his eyes widening slightly. There was a lot of things in the file he had never seen before. The origins of this alien were not from this solar system. He looked up at the alien, Lilian staring at it as well. "I've never seen anything like it." she breathed. The robotic-looking being was around 35 feet in height and was silver-grey in color. There were symbols, markings on its body and its eyes seemed to be unseeing. It almost seemed...menacing. The two adults stared in awe at the being before exchanging looks. They approached the already working group of scientists and Robert announced with a small smile on his face "Lets get started, shall we?"


	2. Author's Note

**Hi everyone and welcome to the rewrite to Street Magic! I hope you are all excited (and if you're not, you can always keep rereading the old version XD) for the new version! I am currently in the process of writing out the first actual chapter and as you all remember from the old one, I had each chapter named as a song title. I would really like to do the same for this as well, which is why I am asking for you (Yes you! My favorite readers) to comment and give your thoughts on song titles for chapters! **

**To help you get an idea on what the first chapters will be, I will give you all a brief plot. If you all want, I can do this for each chapter! That way, you all get a sneak peek and you can give me some feedback and suggestions! **

**1-Emily is street performing and trying to find information on her parents' death/jobs. An Autobot (you can also vote which Autobot you would like to see) is out patrolling the area and stumbles upon Emily. A game of cat and mouse ensues.**

**Just comment on what song you want and what Autobot you would like to see in the chapter and I'll work my magic! XD **

**Again, thank you so much for being patient with me and I hope you all love my story! **

**~Shadowjumper**


	3. 1-Fox on the Run

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry for not updating the rewrite for this! I recently started my senior year of college and between my job, classes and band, its been hard to keep up writing for any of my stories. But I'm REALLY excited to grace you all with an update! Yay! :3 So, as I've mentioned in the past, Street Magic is getting a makeover with edited and new/different chapters compared to the old version. **

**The main difference in this one will be Emily not having any powers...yet. I'm still undecided on whether or not to have her keep them. Let me know in the reviews what you think! If you have something you want to see happen, or something, let me know! Thank you all so much for everything and I really hope you all enjoy this chapter of Street Magic! **

**~Shadowjumper3**

_**"Honey, calm down. I know which way I'm going." **_

_**"Are you sure about that, Dad? 'Cuz, last time I looked, you had no clue where the community pool was." **_

_**"Robert, why didn't you ask for directions? Or better yet, bring the GPS?" **_

_**"I'm fine, Li-"**_

**Screech!**

Brown eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly with a gasp. Her heart rate was through the roof, pulsing so quick that she had to fight to breathe. Light brown hair stuck up from the girl's head in all directions as she bent over from her spot on the ground. All other sounds were muffled and surroundings were blurred. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. It felt like her heart was in her stomach and everything was lightheaded.

1….2….3….4….5….

She opened her eyes again slowly, this time the sunlight blinded her. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. A worn out jacket was lain on top of her and a black backpack was where her head was. The brunette looked around to take in her surroundings, which was a small alley behind a building which had a dumpster nearby. A sigh escaped her lips as she shakily got up off the ground. Once she stood, her stomach made a growling sound. "Crap. I forgot…" She murmured and limped her way over to where the dumpster was. Placing a good footing on the side, she heaved herself up and looked in. But there wasn't anything worth finding. The teen sighed and hopped back down before grabbing her bag and a very used violin case. It was black in color and the clasps on the side were starting to rust from being out in the elements for so long. Swinging the book bag over her shoulder and putting the jacket on, the girl walked out of the alley.

Car horns, scents of pretzels being made, the sound of constant footsteps moving across the sidewalks became louder as she walked. On her left was a telephone pole by an traffic intersection that was decorated with missing persons posters. She stopped to cross and her eyes spotted one in particular, on that she instantly recognized. It was like looking in a mirror. On the poster was a girl with the same hair, same eyes and smiling. Beneath the photo was **'Have You Seen Me? Emily Whitefield'** and there was more information below that. Quickly, the girl took tore the poster down and shoved it in a nearby trash can. _'Why was that still there?'_ She wondered with a frown. Hopefully no one saw that….

The crossing light turned green and the girl walked across the road just as another person was coming the opposite way. It was a man, his skin a dark tone and his hair in black dreadlocks. His eyes were covered by a pair of blue shades resting on his face. He wore a silver-grey colored jacket and blue jeans. The girl took notice of the man and the wheels in her mind began to turn. Keeping her head down, she walked into him and bumped into his side. The man stumbled back a little, a wallet coming out of his pocket and falling to the ground. "Oh I'm so sorry!" The girl said with a faux sincere face, coincidentally dropping her bag at the same time.

"Ah, it's ah'right." The man said with a kind of accent she had never heard of before. Her bag had opened and out fell a similar wallet as the man's. The brunette swiftly grabbed the man's wallet and he inadvertently took the other since both looked the same. "I'll be sure to watch where I'm going. Sorry again." she said and gathered her things, standing up. The man smiled a little at her reassuringly. "No harm done, lil' lady." he said as he too stood up and continued on his way. The girl turned around and smiled slyly, looking down at the man's wallet._ 'Score.'_ she thought to herself and hurried across to the other side of the road.

Meanwhile, the man shook his head at the girl as he walked away. He opened the wallet and froze when he saw it wasn't his wallet. His eyes widened, whirling around to where he saw the girl. "Scrap." he whispered to himself as he frowned. "Ratch' told meh to be careful here. Ey! Lil' lady!" he called. The girl's head turned, her own brown eyes widening when both of them made eye contact and suddenly, the girl started running as fast as she could down the sidewalk. The man ran off after her, trying not to bump into people. "Ey, wait!" The girl jumped over some boxes in her way and kept running. He noticed how dirty her hair and clothes looked as he tried to keep up with her. She was a bit slow but managed to round a corner, disappearing among a crowd of people in line for a movie at a theater.

The man panted slightly and paused to catch his breath, glancing around for any sign of the teen. When he didn't see her, he groaned. The girl had her jacket hoodie up as she stood in line. _'That was too close.'_ She thought to herself. Hearing a groan from in front of her, she froze. The man was a few feet away from her. Suddenly, a random person shoved her out of line and she stumbled. The man from before saw her and began making his way over. The girl scrambled to get up, beginning to limp away before a hand grabbed her arm. "Now, Ah don't want any trouble. Ah just want meh wallet back." the man said in a calm voice as she looked at him.

Her heartbeat quickened. "I don't know what you're talking about, man!" She insisted. "Let me go!" The man frowned and held out the wallet. "Not until ya give meh mine back." he answered. When he didn't let go of her, the girl acted quickly and she swiftly shed the jacket off of herself. That left the man in surprise for a brief second. "What the-oh Primus, come on!" he muttered as he took off after her again. The girl ran and ran until she got to an abandoned construction zone with a fence. She looked back and started to try and climb the fence. The sound of approaching footsteps made her freeze, followed by the familiar voice "Ya know, you're really startin' to get on my nerves." he panted.

The brunette turned around and was about to reply with a quip but her footing slipped. She fell off the fence with a thud. Wincing in pain, she slowly got back up, leaning against the fence. "Ow ow ow! You know what? Fine! Take it back!" She took the wallet out of her pocket and threw it at him. It didn't have much of anything in it anyway. The man managed to catch it, tossing the other wallet back. "Thank ya. Now, normally I** would** call and report this-"

The girl's eyes widened, panic and fear gathering in them. "Hey! I gave it back, didn't I?" she said with a small glare.

"But I'm not gonna." He finished, crossing his arms as he watched her. She stared at him surprise. "You're…not?" She asked dumbfounded and he shook his head. He opened his mouth to answer but he was cut off by his phone going off in his pocket, which he was surprised she didn't swipe **that**. He glanced at the caller ID. Boss Bot. He answered, turning away from the girl as he said "Yo, Boss bot."

Meanwhile, the teen watched him carefully and glanced around. _'He's not paying attention. Go.'_ she thought before she very slowly slipped away. She disappeared down an alleyway, the faint clinking sound of metal hitting the pavement as she did. The man glanced back and saw a glimpse of her rounding the corner and a flash of metal on her leg. "Jazz?" the deep voice on the other side of the phone. The man frowned, pausing before answering "Yeah, Ah'm still here." "Did you find anything?"

Jazz shook his head. "No. But someone did try an' steal my stuff." There was a faint chuckle. "Ratchet did inform me that part of the area was….suspicious and not to be trusted." There was a hint of amusement in his tone as the voice spoke. "If you are finished with your patrol, return to base and debrief then." Jazz nodded, pocketing his wallet and began to make his way back to where a silver Polar Solstice was parked in a lot. "Will do, Boss bot." the saboteur answered and hung up. That girl had caused him quite the trouble for a wallet. Shaking his head and putting the phone away, he went to open the door when something on the ground caught his eye. Jazz stopped and picked up the paper. It was the missing persons poster with a photo of a girl. But as he looked closer, he recognized it was the same as the pick pocketing girl. His eyes scanned the paper and read the name at the top.

Jazz then folded the paper and preceded to get into the car. Once he closed the door, his holoform fizzled out and the car began to make its way out of the city towards base. The jacket from before was sitting on the passenger seat...


	4. 2-We Are Who We Are

Optimus Prime stood at the scans in front of him, frowning as he read whatever it was on the screen. It had been only 4 months since he and the rest of the Autobots crash landed to Earth, hiding from its inhabitants in order to find something that belonged to them. But they hadn't been able to find it. Pinching the bridge of his nose in a human-like gesture, he vented a sigh. "Everything alright, Optimus?" Ratchet asked him from his spot beside him. Optimus stepped back from the monitor and nodded, looking over at the medic. "I am fine. I am just….reminiscing about our current situation." he answered. Ratchet looked down for a moment, his optics dimming slightly in understanding.

"As am I." he said, resting a servo on Optimus's shoulder plate. "We will find it." Ratchet assured him. "I hope so, old friend…." Optimus said gravely. It seemed like their search for the Allspark, something that could possibly save their planet was beginning to turn grim. They might never find it….Suddenly, they both heard a vehicle approaching the entrance to their meeting spot, which was currently an abandoned airfield. Ratchet's blue optics scanned it briefly and relaxed when he saw it was Jazz. The silver Solstice came to a stop in front of the older mechs and then transformed. "Jazz, welcome back." Optimus said with a nod. The saboteur nodded back in greeting. "'Ey boss bot. Ratch'." he said with a grin. "How was your patrol?" Optimus asked, making Jazz cross his arms over his chassis. "Worth learning from to say the least." he answered.

The semi chuckled, his voice rumbling in amusement. "Did you find anything, besides your holoform's wallet?" Ratchet asked raising an optic ridge. "Nah. No energy signatures, nothing. Just the kid-" Jazz answered when his faceplates contorted into discomfort for a moment before reaching into a subspace in his chassis and taking out a small piece of clothing. His optics shuddered as if he were blinking. Ratchet and Optimus peered down at it. "What is that?" Ratchet asked Jazz, whose memory banks whirred back to earlier. "Its…the human kid's jacket." he said. The old medic scoffed. "And why was it in your subspace?" he asked, crossing his arms at him.

"Must 'ave gotten caught in meh door frame or somethin'." he said and placed it back in his subspace for the time being. He would return it later….maybe. If he ever ran into her again. "That is the last time we have Jazz go out on patrol. Getting his aft handed to him by a youngling." Ironhide smirked from his spot in the corner, making Jazz shoot a glare his way. The weapon specialist laughed. "What? She did steal your wallet." he said. "Enough." Ratchet cut in to silence him. Ironhide grinned in amusement as Optimus vented another sigh. Another day gone without any hope finding the Allspark. "In the mean time, we keep searching and make pray that the Decepticons haven't found it yet." he instructed the Autobots. Ratchet nodded, using his scanners to find any nearby energy signals. Without the glasses to lead them to the Allspark, they were forced to scan for the Allspark itself. If they don't find either one…they were doomed.

Bumblebee was supposed to be retrieving them from the Witwicky boy but as of yet, they have not heard from him in some time. They were running out of time…

* * *

**Step ****_click_****…step ****_click_****…step ****_click_****…**

The girl slowed to a stop, pausing at the corner of the nearby library and deli. _Crap._ She thought, realizing she now didn't have any money and her leg was aching because of her collision with the fence. Her eyebrows knitted together in frustration, a huff escaping her lips. This was getting hard. The teen went to pull her jacket around her only for her to freeze, realizing she didn't have it on her. That man had it! "Oh come on!" She exclaimed in anger, kicking a trashcan angrily. No money for food and no warmth. What was she suppose to do? Emily slid to the ground and took her backpack off, opening it. Taking out a small photo, she stared at a memory…

"Tell me what I'm suppose to do. Please…" She said quietly as her thumb traced the photo, her parents smiling back at her. She felt lost…confused. Her chest clenched as sadness filled her body and a tear threatened to escape her eye. No. She wasn't going to cry. She was better than that. Emily quickly wiped her face and went to pocket the photo before something caught her eye. Her parents were wearing lab coats with this strange symbol on the front. She squinted and brought the picture closer to her face to see what it was. It looked like a diamond shape with letters and numbers but she couldn't tell. Emily knew her parents were some sort of scientists but never knew what kind exactly. The emblem never caught her interest up until now. What was the symbol? What did it mean? Curiosity grew within her mind.

The brunette looked up and around for somewhere to go to find out. She needed free access to the internet…Once her eyes landed on the library, she put the picture in her pocket, grabbed her things and stood up. Jogging over to the library doors, she pulled them open and went inside. Like all libraries, the atmosphere was quiet with the sparse amount of people in it reading and looking for books. There were tables with computers along one wall to Emily's left, making her turn and slid into a seat in front of one. She glanced around warily before taking out the photo again and logging onto the internet. Her fingers tapped on the keyboard as she searched for the symbol. Minutes ticked by but with no results. Emily frowned, drumming her fingers against the table. Why wasn't the symbol showing up anywhere? Did the company they worked for not even exist?

She sat up straight, a thought coming to mind as she typed something. If she couldn't find the company directly, she needed to find one who could…

* * *

"Sir, we got a search hit pinging from West Avenue Library." A man with a headset said in his mid 30s glancing up from his computer screen and at Thomas Banachek. The older man's moustache wrinkled into a frown as he turned to face him. "What?" he asked, coming over and leaning over to look at the screen. "Someone searched for the emblem of our division. They seem to know what it looks like." the worker said, gesturing to the monitor. Banacheck frowned deeper as he looked it over. "They're looking for our data. They find us, they find our asset." He said. Seymour Simmons stood beside him and nodded in understanding. "I want an extraction team now at that library!" Simmons ordered. "Find out what they're looking for and why." Banachek told Simmons.

The man nodded and hurried out to a large door was, barking orders. A group of men ran over with some handguns before climbing into a tinted black SUV with Simmons and driving towards the door. It opened, allowing the SUV to leave and disappear down the hidden road towards the signal.


End file.
